This disclosure relates to input to a communication terminal, and more specifically, to input to a communication terminal usable together with a head-mounted device.
There is known a technology of performing user authentication and displaying an image by using a device that can be worn on the head of a user. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-092940, there is disclosed a technology of “achieving authentication processing of a user wearing an image display apparatus on his or her head or face by using simpler and less expensive means”. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-092940, “an operation input unit 601 is configured to detect movement of a gaze position or point of gaze of a user by using an inside camera pointing toward the user's face, or a myoelectric sensor or electrooculogram sensor that detects a muscle potential or an eye potential, respectively, when in contact with the head or face of the user wearing the image display apparatus. A user identifying and authenticating unit 602 can, by using a motion pattern formed from movement of the gaze position or point of gaze of the user, perform user identification and authentication processing based on a degree of matching with a movement pattern of the gaze position or point of gaze stored in advance” (see [Abstract]).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-099702, there is disclosed a technology for “reducing an operation burden for smartphone authentication when a user of an eyeglasses-type device (i.e., wearable device) operates a smartphone” (see [Abstract]).